


Fool in the Rain

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: A little rain never hurt anyone!Based on the Tumblr prompt "Thunderstorm after a menacing heatwave and we're both getting weird looks for dancing in the rain" AU





	Fool in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Big Little Lies and I loved that scene where Jane was dancing on the beach and so that's where the inspo came from in addition to the AU!!

There was nothing quite like a thunderstorm in the summer. Between blistering hot days, there needed to be a bit of a shakeup. But what was better was the rain that followed the thunder. 

It had been thundering all morning long on this gloomy June day but no sign of the rain. Bucky was growing restless at his desk, itching to go out for his run on the trail. Work had been tedious and the thunder didn't help, for the ominous weather was making him very sleepy. He kept looking out his window every five minutes. The rain was coming soon and by lunch, the thunder had stopped. He figured it was alright to go out. The worst that could happen was he would get caught in the rain. Better that than to be struck by lightning. 

There was hardly anyone on the trail when Bucky went out for his jog. As much as he liked to see who was all out on his runs, he preferred the solitude of being able to run at his own pace. Kudos to the men and women who ran in packs, he thought, but that wasn't for him.

Bucky hit play on his running playlist and started off with a nice light jog. Nothing like a little Carly Rae Jepsen to start on the right foot. He jogged along the trail for a while, passing a runner or two. The sky was still overcast and the temperature had dropped considerably compared to its earlier muggy morning. He paid no mind to change as he continued to run. 

All was fine until Bucky reached the beach at the end of his trail. Just his luck, it had begun to drizzle. Rather than run back out onto the trail, Bucky just looked out at the sea and the waves that were crashing along the shore. He took in the sight as well as the smell of the salt water. It was all so peaceful, so blissful. He was so happy that he could dance.

Much to his surprise, the perfect song for dancing in the rain came on. Bucky never admitted to being a good dancer, but it didn't stop him from moving and swaying to the music every now and then. When One Direction came on, he had no choice but to bust a move. He flailed his arms about and twirled in circles. It was the kind of beat that demanded a dance party. Yes, it was embarrassing to some that he liked One Direction, but they were a good band, dammit! He was too lost in the music to notice that he wasn't the only fool in the rain. 

Bucky nearly hit someone in the face as he dramatically lip synced the lyrics. He looked over to his side and immediately yanked his ear buds out. Bucky was stunned to find that his coworker, Steve Rogers, was out on the beach as well. Occasionally, he would see him on runs either going towards the opposite direction or just barely behind him. They saw each other quite a bit in the office, exchanging smiles and the occasional small talk. There was some flirting here and there, but not much else. The timing and place was never right for either of them. 

The circumstances that they found themselves in couldn't be anymore silly. Here were two adult men, dancing and waving their arms around like they were a couple of toddlers and now a family of four was giving them a weird look. Bucky gave the judgmental mother his best resting bitch face back at her as she carried on getting her kids out of the rain. Steve laughed when he saw Bucky's face. 

"What were you dancing to?" Steve asked, removing his ear buds. 

"Um, One Direction," Bucky admitted with a chuckle. "Sorry if I hit you, but when you play a song that has you dancing, you just gotta dance." 

"You're good!" Steve reassured him as he looked over his shoulder to see the family from before was long gone. "I guess some people don't appreciate our rain dancing!" 

"Wait, you were dancing too?" Bucky was surprised with his admission. He seemed so straight laced and the thought of him busting a move wasn't something he could easily picture him doing. "What were you dancing to?" 

"It's slightly embarrassing," Steve's cheeks reddened, "but I had Shawn Mendes playing. I can't help it! It's good pop music!" 

Bucky chuckled. It was nice to know that there was someone else he could share his secret love of pop music with. The rain was starting to come down harder and Bucky was starting to wish that he ran after work now that he was getting more soaked. Now he was going to have to run all the way back and come back to the office looking like a wet dog. 

"You know, I drove out here," said Steve, pointing to his car in the parking lot. "I wasn't sure if I was going to beat the rain if I walked or not. I can give you a ride so you don't have to walk all the way back." 

Bucky smiled. "That'd be appreciated. I'm sure at this point we look like a bunch of idiots standing in the rain like this." 

"Nah, maybe a couple of fools, but nothing wrong with that!"

Bucky and Steve rushed in the car. They were absolutely soaked as soon as they got in. Luckily, Steve had towels in the backseat as he handed one off to Bucky. They dried themselves off as best as they could while the car warmed up.

"Should we head back over there?" Steve asked absentmindedly, watching the rain as it continued to pour. "It's too gloomy of a day to finish off work." 

This gave Bucky an idea. "Perhaps we can grab something to warm up before we head back to the office? Kelly's is right next door and they make a nice soup that'll warm you right up!" 

Steve lightly chuckled and agreed. "You're onto something, Barnes."

Bucky was pleased with himself, as he couldn't believe that it was as easy as dancing like a fool in the rain.


End file.
